unname
by kaede-rose d'etre
Summary: ...


**Disclamer** **soul eater no me pertenece, solamente la trama de estas historia**

 **Ninguno 1**

 ** _Soul pov_**

fue poco despues de vencer al kishin ashura bueno para ser exactos fue al dia siguiente, todos tuvimos que ser internados hasta que nuestras heridas sanasen. no paso mucho tiepo para que con el poder de shinigami-sama toda death city fuera restaurada y bueno por suerte nuestro departamento no sufrio ningun daño JAJAJA.

 ** _entonces pov_**

a tsubaki, liz, patty y a mi nos dieron de alta hoy, habia pasado mas o menos una semana despues de haber derrotado al demonio y toda death city estaba restaurada.

yo estaba bastante preocupada, soul seguia en el hospital y se veia en muy mal estado y ya hace un tiempo habia descubierto mis semtimientos hacia el.

-¿pasa algo maka?- dice tsubaki colocando cara de preocupacion

...-no es nada-

-claro que si estas pensando en soul- dice patty riendo

solo queria estar con el e ir a casa.

 ** _alma pov_**

maka salio antes del hospital es una chica fuerte y no se rinde facil por desgracia el resto de los chicos y yo nos quedamos mas tiempo aunque black star solo se hacia el enfermo para que lo atendieran las enfermeras.

no podia evitar pensar en que maka estaria sola bueno casi sola blair salia todo el dia, iba al departamento a cambiarse y salia a trabajar asi que cuenta como si estuviera sola

-te molesta si te tomo la temperatura? -estas un poco rojo- dijo la enfermera un poco preocupada

bueno el hecho de que maka estuviera sola en el departamento era algo muy tentador y la verdad llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de mi tecnico.

-tu teperatura esta normal, que raro- mientras que al fondo los muchachos se reian bajo

y justo cuando se fue la enfermera black star empieza a reirse a carcajadas como si se fuera quedar mudo mañana

-cuando le piensas decir a maka- me dijo kid en un tono calmado

-decirle que- dije desentendido pero mi sonrojo era notable

-sabes de que te hablo- -cuando le diras a maka que te gusta-

-no quiero que me rechaze o que nuestra amistad se vea en riesgo por eso-

-que tal que ella tambien te quiera de esa manera?-

-lo dudo- - ademas hay tipos mejores que yo que no pelearian con ella cada dia-

 ** _entonces pov_**

-ya anochecio-... -sera mejor que tome una baño y me duerma-

*ya en la cama* me estaba moviendo mucho ya que no podia dormir solo de pensar que soul no esta aqui y que quien sabe cuando volvera.

me sentia muy sola y asustada mañana era sabado y no sabria que hacer estando sola, soul siempre buscaba algo que hacer o se las arreglaba para hacerme sonreir

-como lo extraño-

 ** _alma pov_**

talvez maka no lo vea de esa forma pero mañana sera el primer sabado que no pasemos juntos pero no creo que se aburra, ella siempre dice estar mejor mientras lee libros ~.~

 ** _entonces pov_**

se que me voy a meter en un problemon pero no puedo dormir tengo que estar con soul... me voy a meter al hospital

*en el hospital*

note que la ventana de soul estaba abierta mmmmm… que tonto se puede resfriar pero me hizo la entrada mas facil

entre rapido intentando no despertarlo

\- AHORA! -

mmmmmmm… como que no estaba dormido en primer lugar

-shhhhh!- -no hagas ruido que me pillan-

-pero que haces aqui- dijo susurrando

no se si era impresion mia o estaba un poco sonrojado

-esque no podia dormir- -me sentia sola sin ti en casa-

-pero que pasa si se llegan a enterar-

-desde cuando te impiorta eso- -me levantare temprano y me ire para que las enfermeras no se den cuenta-

soul me miro desconcertado y sorprendido estaba sonrojado se veia tan lindo jijiji

-abreme un espacio-

el me hizo caso y me acoste a su lado

 ** _alma pov_**

maka aveces sale con unas ideas bastante raras pero seamos honestos esto me esta gustando.

el cuerpo de maka era calido y me hacia sentir algo protector

no se si fue la inercia pero cuando maka se acosto a mi lado la abraze y bueno estabamos en una pose bastante tentadora.

habian pasado mas o menos unas dos horas maka estaba dormida se veia tan linda, pero igual yo no podia dormir el tener a maka tan cerca y con una pijama tan tentadora me colocaba nervioso.

de un momento a otro maka se dio la vuelta quedando los dos frente a frente y bueno tenia una vista algo tentadora, su blusa tenia un escote que le hacia ver bastante bien sus "atributos" despues de todo no era tan plana... intentaba desviar mi mirada pero me encontre con su dulce rostro tan bello tan angelical sus labiaos tan tentadores que no pude resistira a besar

lentemente me acerque a su rostro y la bese suavemente para no despertarla y en eso maka abrio los ojos

-te pille soul- dijo con una mirada tierna robandome un beso de repente

la mire sorpendido esta clase de cosas no eran comunes en ella.

a la mañana siguiente tal como lo dijo maka se marcho temprano aunque no me di cuenta cuando.

 ** _entonces pov_**

-no puedo creerlo! porque hice eso- joder parecia un tomate

-por dios que voy a decirle cuando vuelva ya mañana le dan de alta que hago!-

* Mucho mucho mucho más *

-alo? -

-tsubaki! ayudame-

-ahh hola maka-chan- -que sucede-

-bese un alma! -

-eh?- -como si esta en el hospital-

-ven ya!-

-OK-

*30 minutos después*

* Toc toc *

-maka-chan- -ya llegue-

abri la puerta y literal mente arrastre a tsubaki al sillon y le conte lo que hice anoche por lo cual tsubaki quedo sorprendidísima, no era comun en mi hacer esas cosas

-jaja es simple maka-chan- -si te habla de eso solo dile que fue un sueño y te haces la desentendida-

-segura?-

-si- -es mas deberias visitarlo ahora para aclararlo de una vez-

-o le puedes confesar tus sentimientos y decirle la verdad-

-NO- creo que en ese momento los tomates quedaban palidos a mi lado

pero la idea de visitarlo y hacerme la desentendida no era mala, dudo que el me quiera de esa manera si me beso seguro fue por el calor del momento.

 ** _alma pov_**

-soul-kun- -tienes visita-

-esta bien- -que pase-

AHORA!

-hola soul- -como sigues-

-b..bien- -me dan de alta mañana n..no tenias que venir- porque me sonrojo tanto.

maka empezo a acercarce y puso su frente contra la mia

-que raro parecias tener fiebre- - estas algo rojo- -quieres que llame a una enfermera?-

-n..no tranquila- -e..estoy bien-

que me pasa mierda!

-m..ma..maka! -

-si?-

no, mejor no le digo nada

-no, no es nada-

-disculpe señorita- -el tiempo de las visitas acabo-

maka se despidio y se fue a casa.

bueno almenos si me dan de alta mañana el lynes no tendre que ir a estudiar jeje

-señorita albarn-

-si doctor-

-como ya sabe al señor evans se le dara de alta mañana pero aun asi debe descansar unos 2 dias-

-esta bien doctor, lo entiendo-

los muchachos se habian ido hoy a casa y solo faltaba yo pero despues de mañana podre festejar todo lo que quiera.

 ** _entonces pov_**

no entiendo, soul no me dijo nada… y si no se acuerda! no deberia estar feliz con eso? bueno mejor me duermo

*al dia siguiente*

que domingo mas aburrido pero almenos soul saldra del hospital hoy lo malo es que tiene que descansar hasta el martes mmmmm que aburrido... ya se! voy a ir por soul si buena idea.

*en el hospital*

-disculpe vengo a recoger al señor evans-

-si en un momento sale-

*1 hora después*

que momento mas largo porque se tada tant…o?-

-Eh -

soul me estaba abrazando? muy fuerte…

-soul, me duele-

-lo siento maka- -esque te extrañe mucho-

que acabo de decir!? ! ! !

-quien eres y que hiciste con el soul que conosco-

-bueno no te vuelvo a decir nada bonito!-

-jajaja vamonos si?-

por inercia lo agarre de la mano pero parece no molestarle asi que mejor dejo asi.

 ** _alma pov_**

-NO TE VAS A MOVER DE AQUI Soul Eater Evans-

-Y COMO LO PIENSAS EVITAR- -NO ME QUEDARE ACOSTADO DOS MALDITOS DIAS-

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES EL DOCTOR DIJO QUE TENIAS QUE DESCANSAR-

-NO LO HARE Y ME VOY A FESTEJAR ASI QUE NO ME ESPERES DESPIERTA-

cuando llegue a la puerta maka me alcanzo y la cerro con fuerza, tenia lagrimas en los ojos se abalanzo hacia mi quedando los dos en el suelo con maka encima mio se acosto en mi pecho y me rogo que me quedara en casa y descansara. la abraze y movi la cabeza para decirle que si.

 ** _entonces pov_**

por fin logre que soul me hiciera caso. Ahora que lo pienso me gusta mas su lado cursi y tierno cuando pelea es muy bestia ~.~

le lleve algo de cenar a la cama el doctor me dijo que me asegurara de que comiera bien asi que no sali del cuarto hasta que termino. al parecer no tenia muchas ganas de comer.

-gracias maka-

-de nada- dije con una sonrisa

deje los platos en el fregadero y fui a colocarme la pijama pues iba a dormir con soul esta noche y prepare un colchon al lado de su cama.

entre al cuarto ya lista para dormir mañana tenia clases y debia dormir temprano.

-entonces ... entonces ... entonces ... entonces-

-que pasa soul- dije con la voz algo apagada tenia sueño

-no puedo dormir-

-y que esperas que haga-

-duerme con migo-

OO

-que?!-

-jeje es broma- -pero si quieres no lo voy a impedir-

 ** _alma pov_**

se lo dije de broma pero la verdad si quiero

-solo lo hago porque necesitas descansar- me dijo sonrojada y se acosto a mi lado boca arriba y me acoste en su pecho

-que haces pervertido- dijo calmada y con una sonrisita picara

-eres mas comoda- mientras tanto yo por alguna razon hacia pucheros

Y luego de eso maka me robo un bes…. ¡ME ROBO UN BESO! MAKA ALBARN me robo un beso! ! ! ! ! !

Pero que días mas raros estoy pasando

 _Hola chicos!_

 _Bueno me presento yo soy mallama rikka (obviamente por desgracia ese no es mi nombre pero si el apellido) es el nombre que siempre utilizo jeje_

 _Bueno por si desean conocerme mejor les dejo el link de mi Facebook_

 _._

 _Ahora… volviendo a la historia_

 _Se podría decir que me brota la inspiración aveces pero siento que el fic tiene algo mal pero no se que es si les gusta y me piden la segunda parte la publicare y díganme que tal les parecio esta primera parte este es mi primer fic y me gustaría leer su opinión asi que….._

 _Gracias por leerlo_


End file.
